


PeterMartin stuff

by TarnishedHasMyHeart



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Ficlets, Fluff, Lonely!Peter, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Snippets, Vast Powers, falling, vast!Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedHasMyHeart/pseuds/TarnishedHasMyHeart
Summary: A collection of Snippets, Ficlets and One-shots surrounding the ship of Petermartin!For now it's just fluff, but there may be angst and smut in the future, so keep that in mind.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	PeterMartin stuff

**Author's Note:**

> First snippet  
> 185 words.

Martin smiled as he held Peters hips, keeping him close. "Are you sure about this Peter? If you get freaked out, the Lonely can't pull you away until we land."

He watched the mild trepidation before Peter nodded, looking out over the balcony before he turned his head to face Martin. "Yes. Let me fall with you. I trust you."

Those words alone made Martin's heart swell as he nuzzled his face into Peter's neck, walked him closer to the edge, and dropped them both. The rush of falling never failed to fill Martin with a quick joy, beyond what he knew how to explain. But holding Peter, feeling him clutch him closer, brought an entirely new feeling. He moved his mouth near Peter's ear so he could hear him over the rushing end. "It's alright Peter, I have you. Even as small as we are in this moment, we are together. And that is as wide and important as the sky stretching endlessly around us."

He felt Peter relax, and he smiled wider as he met his gaze. "Thank you for falling with me."


End file.
